Tęczowa Rezydencja pani Haruko
by Kirichin
Summary: Nigdy nie było Pokolenia Cudów. Nie spotkali się ani w gimnazjum, ani w liceum, jednak... los chciał, by jako dorośli ludzie, wszyscy razem zamieszkali pod jednym dachem! [AoKaga]
1. Chapter 1

Doskonale pamiętam słowa swojego nauczyciela edukacji dla bezpieczeństwa. Gdy mówiliśmy o pomocy nieznajomym stwierdził: "Jeśli będzie to przystojny, młody facet, to od razu wszystkie laski w promieniu dziesięciu kilometrów rzucą się, by go ratować.". Czy od każdej reguły jest wyjątek? Teraz, patrząc na leżącego przed wejściem do mojego domu mężczyznę, myślę, że od każdej. Żadna kobieta w promieniu dziesięciu kilometrów nie rzuciła się, by go ratować. Nie był wystarczająco przyciągający? A może to dlatego, że smród odstraszał potencjalne kandydatki?

- Dobrze, że pan jest, Kagami-san. Bałam się w ogóle do niego podejść, a taki młody... żal mi było wzywać na niego policje. - starsza kobieta, która zresztą była tu gospodynią, wyjrzała zza okna. - Proszę mu pomóc. Pan jest silny, może go przenieść... - w duszy jęknąłem załamany. Dodatkowy problem. Jednak zgodziłem się i nie potrzebowałem specjalnego błagania. Człowiek, jak człowiek. Przecież tak czy siak zastawiał mi drzwi więc czy przeniosę go metr czy sto metrów dalej. To nie robiło mi zbytniej różnicy. - Jeszcze jedno, Kagami-san! - zawołała kobieta, gdy już udało mi się przerzucić ramię nieznajomego przez swoje ramię i zignorować jego jęki niezadowolenia. Śmierdział. Nienawidzę smrodu. - Mógłby pan za chwilę do mnie przyjść? Jest coś, co chciałabym panu powiedzieć. - czy chodziło o naprawę cieknącego kranu czy o zabicie kilku gąsienic, nagle wszyscy lokatorzy zapadali się pod ziemie. Co ja mogłem z tym zrobić? Już od dawna nauczyłem się przyjmować rzeczywistość taką, jaką ona jest.

- Co to za przystojniaka niesiesz, Kagamicchi? Jestem zazdrosny! - właśnie gdy miałem otwierać drzwi od swojego pokoju, usłyszałem ten charakterystyczny, trochę piskliwy głos. Kise. Nie mogło być gorzej.

- Jeśli chcesz to bardzo chętnie się zamienię. Tylko że ty, zamiast mu pomóc, to byś go zgwałcił. - blondyn udał, że poczuł się urażony, choć tak naprawdę kompletnie nie obchodziły go moje słowa. Jeśli ja przyjmowałem rzeczywistość taką, jaką ona była, to ten facet tworzył rzeczywistość jakby była tylko jego własnością.

- Po prostu lubię przystojnych mężczyzn. Nie widzę w tym nic złego! - sam wprosił się do mojego pokoju. Rzuciłem nieznajomego na podłogę, nie przejmując się za bardzo tym, jak upadnie. Alkohol w końcu działa jak znieczulenie. On był znieczulony jak do kilkugodzinnej operacji.

- Ale większość społeczeństwa, w tym ja, widzi. Toleruję ciebie, ale błagam, oszczędź mi opowieści o swoim życiu seksualnym i wyjdź. - wybrałem takie życie. Wybrałem życie w tym wielkim domu, dzieląc go z jeszcze dziesięcioma innymi lokatorami. Jeden pokój tylko dla mnie. Codzienna bitwa o łazienkę. Mimo gospodyni to ja najczęściej gotowałem. Kiedy zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo inni mnie wykorzystują... po prostu to ignorowałem.

- Chcesz go mieć na własność! - krzyczał już rozhisteryzowany blondyn. Do niedawna model, teraz pilot samolotów turystycznych. Przynajmniej wiem, żeby zawsze pytać o nazwisko. Nigdy nie wsiadłbym do samolotu sterowanego przez Kise.

- W porównaniu do ciebie nie jestem gejem. W dodatku padam ze zmęczenia. Wyobraź sobie, że szesnaście godzin pracy nawet dla mnie jest męczące. Wyjdź. - zazwyczaj bym się z nim kłócił. Krzyczał na niego, potem byśmy się śmiali. Teraz chcę mieć tylko spokój.

- Jakbyś czegoś potrzebował to zawołaj, Kagamicchi. - dlaczego tu jestem? Bo mimo wszystko naprawdę kocham to miejsce. Uwielbiam ludzi, z którymi przyszło mi żyć i nigdy nie pozwoliłbym komukolwiek ich skrzywdzić.

- Nie wiem, co mam z tobą zrobić. - ustałem nad nieznajomym. Śmierdział, a znałem tylko jeden sposób, by pozbyć się smrodu. Udało mi się go rozebrać i stwierdziłem, że moje ciuchy muszą mu wystarczyć, dopóki nie wypiorę jego. Kolejny problem. Dlaczego robiłem coś takiego dla osoby, której nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem? Sam nie wiem.

Wykąpałem go. Ubrałem. Położyłem na swoim łóżku. Pozwoliłem mu spać.

- Haruka-san, mówiła pani wcześniej, że mam do pani przyjść. - ustałem w drzwiach do salonu. Dom był wielki, ale prócz jedenastu małych sypialni miał tylko dwie łazienki, kuchnie i olbrzymi pokój dzienny. To tutaj spędzaliśmy czas. Razem jedliśmy, śmialiśmy się, oglądaliśmy telewizję, graliśmy w karty, piliśmy. Jak było cieplej to urządzaliśmy sobie grilla na tyłach domu, w ogródku. Dla tylu chwil szczęścia mogę i być najbardziej wykorzystywanym człowiekiem na ziemi.

- Ach, tak, tak. Jak dobrze, że już jesteś, Kagami-san. Jak ten... ten mężczyzna? - wiedziałem, co prawdopodobnie chciała powiedzieć. Pijak? Może bardziej dosadnie.

- Umyłem go i położyłem w łóżku. Niech śpi. - nie mogłem ustać. Nie spodziewałem się, że mogę być taki zmęczony.

- Dobrze, dobrze. A co z jego rzeczami? - stanowczym gestem dłoni wskazała na fotel. Choć była niezwykle miłą kobietą to podświadomie się jej bałem. Miała w sobie coś... coś, co kazało mi wykonywać wszystkie jej polecenia. Usiadłem na fotelu.

- Wypiorę. - już bardziej szepnąłem, niż powiedziałem i zamknąłem oczy. Chciałbym już iść spać. Tylko spać. Nic więcej.

- Jak było w pracy, Kagami-san? Czy nie za bardzo się pan przemęcza? To chyba już drugi raz w tym tygodniu, gdy pracował pan na dwie zmiany pod rząd. - gdybym tylko był w stanie unieść rękę, to machnąłbym, że to nic wielkiego. A jednak nie byłem w stanie tego zrobić. Ten fotel był zbyt wygodny, ja byłem zbyt senny. - Czy ta papierkowa robota to naprawdę coś, co chciałby pan robić? - może to był tylko mój sen? Haruka-san nigdy nie zadawała takich pytań. Nie obchodziło ją, kim są lokatorzy, dopóki... jak to ona mówiła? Dopóki czuła, że są porządni. Choć nie wiem, co znaczy według tej dziwnej kobiety porządność. Przyjęła do swojego domu geja, sadystę, imperatora, człowieka-widmo, przesądnego lekarza, wielkoluda, przerażającą kobietę, zboczeńca, pijaczkę z kompleksem małych piersi i mnie, zwykłego studenta, który robi coś, czego nienawidzi, by całe życie robić coś, co kocha. I pomyśleć, że jeszcze jeden pokój jest wolny.

- Nie, Haruka-san, ale muszę tam pracować. - jęknąłem niemalże jak katowany niewolnik. - Czy to wszystko, Haruka-san? Naprawdę chciałbym iść spać...

- Nie musisz. - z zaskoczenia aż otworzyłem oczy. To był mój szczyt okazywania emocji. Przez to tak bardzo się zmęczyłem, że zaraz znów je zamknąłem. - Czy nie robisz w tym domu praktycznie wszystkiego? - zapytała niewinnym głosem, do jakiego zdolne są tylko przebiegłe kobiety. - Chciałabym ci to jakoś wynagrodzić. Zamiast pracować tam, pracuj tutaj.

- Co ma pani przez to na myśli? - czułem, że to podstęp, a jednak dałem się wrobić.

- Zwolnij się z tej okropnej pracy i rób trochę więcej tutaj, a ja będę ci płacić. A jak się będziesz dobrze sprawował, to i czynsz ci obetnę. - przerażało mnie to "trochę", które bardzo dobitnie zaakcentowała. Jednak... jednak wolałbym wszystko od szesnastu godzin siedzenia za biurkiem i podpisywania jakiś tam dokumentów.

- Biorę to, ale najpierw idę spać. - nie wydaje mi się, żebym kiedykolwiek był człowiekiem, który kalkuluje, rozważa, dokładnie omawia. Szedłem z prądem. Tak było wygodniej.

Choć akurat teraz kanapa wcale nie była taka wygodna. Dlaczego oddałem swoje łóżku, a sam położyłem się na małej kanapie, która stała tu właściwie tylko dlatego, że była tu zanim się wprowadziłem? Może dlatego, że byłem zbyt senny, by przejmować się jakimkolwiek komfortem. Kiedy spojrzałem na zegarek zdałem sobie sprawę, że już późne popołudnie. Przespałem cały dzień, w końcu wróciłem krótko po świcie. Podniosłem rękę do góry i patrzyłem otępiały na swoją dłoń. Z dołu dochodziły jakieś krzyki i śmiechy. Uśmiechnąłem się. To miłe... to miłe budzić się z myślą, że ktoś na dole czeka na ciebie. Tylko zanim się mnie doczekają, zdecydowanie wezmę prysznic. Wiele osób narzekało na moją skrajną dbałość o czystość i higienę, ale ja wcale nie uważałem tego za coś złego.

- Obudziłeś się. - nie znałem tego głosu. Nie znałem go, dlatego natychmiast zerwałem się z kanapy. To było trochę bezmyślne, bo zakręciło mi się w głowie i zaraz znów musiałem na niej usiąść. Kiedy mroczki zniknęły, spojrzałem na posiadacza tego zachrypniętego, ostrego głosu. - Nazywasz się Kagami Taiga, tak? - zapytał. Skąd znał moje nazwisko? W ogóle, dlaczego ot tak usiadł koło mnie ze szklanką wody?

- Tak, ale kim ty-...

- Dlaczego mi pomogłeś? - chwila, chwila. Jesteśmy w moim pokoju, a on mi jeszcze przerywa! Wstałem, zacisnąłem pięści. Wszystko wróciło do normy. Sen był dla mnie zbawienny.

- Ej! - ryknąłem. - Ty tu jesteś nieproszonym gościem więc ty będziesz odpowiadał na moje pytania! - w odpowiedzi na moje zdenerwowanie nieznajomy uśmiechnął się, niemalże kpiąco i jeszcze bardziej rozsiadł się na kanapie.

- Pytaj. - rzucił tak, jakby dawał mi pozwolenie. Agr! Już mnie wkurza! Przyłożyłbym mu, ale nie... uspokój się, Taiga. Nie jesteś już w liceum. Nie bijesz każdego napotkanego, irytującego człowieka. A jednak on, z tą nonszalancką pozą, zadziornym uśmiechem i prześmiewczym spojrzeniem doprowadzał mnie do granicy, której nie mogłem przekroczyć.

- Jak się nazywasz? - warknąłem przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Aomine Daiki. - stanąłem zdezorientowany. Przyjrzałem mu się bliżej. Aomine Daiki? Nie. Nie. To niemożliwe, ale... patrzyłem na niego bardziej i bardziej.

- TEN AOMINE DAIKI!? - wydarłem się, jakby mnie stado szatanów goniło. - Jedyny japoński koszykarz w MBI!? - że niby ja... że niby pod drzwiami mojego domu leżał kompletnie pijany mężczyzna, którego podziwiałem? Że niby ja... że niby ja pomogłem mojemu idolowi!? Co jest nie tak z tym światem!? - I niby ja mam ci uwierzyć! - wytknąłem na niego palec, ledwo łapiąc oddech. NIGDY! Nigdy w to nie uwierzę! Ale... ale to rażące podobieństwo...

- Co się dzieje!? - niespodziewanie do pokoju wleciał Kise. - Kagamicchi, drzesz się, jakby cię gwałcili! - krzyknął, przez co wywołał napad śmiechu u pijaka podającego się za Aomine Daiki`ego. Za Kise stała równie roześmiana Satsuki i zupełnie niezainteresowany Murasakibara.

- Wcale się tak nie darłem!

- Darłeś się!

- Nie!

- A bo tak!

- Nie!

- Tak!

- Przestańcie! - tym razem do akcji wkroczyła Riko, wyraźne podirytowana moją sprzeczką z Kise. Chociaż inni już zdążyli się do tego przyzwyczaić.

- Kise-chin, po prostu nie rozumiesz Kagami-china. Gdyby przed tobą siedział twój idol, też byś piszczał. - obojętny ton głosu Murasakibary dodał jego słowom dziwnego komizmu. Aomine, bo teraz naprawdę myślałem, że to może być Aomine, właśnie wypluł pitą wodę prosto na mój dywan, a Kise usiłował ustać na nogach i nie zacząć się turlać po podłodze.

- Oj-oj! - Satsuki przytuliła od tyłu Riko, uwieszająca się na niej. - Już nie dokuczajcie Tai-chanowi. Chodźmy, niech pobędzie sam na sam ze swoim autorytetem. - cofam wszystko, co wcześniej powiedziałem. NIENAWIDZĘ TEGO MIEJSCA. Nienawidzę ich wszystkich! A zwłaszcza duszącego się pijaka, którym wmówił im, ze jestem TYM Aomine Daikim!

- Moi drodzy, zejdźcie tu do mnie! Chcę coś ogłosić! - silny głos Haruko-san przywołał nas do porządku. Moi dręczyciele szybko uwinęli się spod moich drzwi, a ja nawet nie zaszczyciłem spojrzeniem oszusta i uciekłem. Jak się po chwili domyśliłem, udawany Aomine Daiki poszedł za mną. - Cieszę się, że już jesteście. Siadaj, siadaj, Kagami-san. Mam dwie ważne informacje! - była dziwnie radosna. Jeśli Haruko-san jest radosna to znaczy, że stało się coś naprawdę złego. - Po pierwsze! - klasnęła, by uspokoić mówiącego coś do Himuro Kise. - Kagami-san od dzisiaj będzie się zajmował naszą rezydencją-...

- Zgłaszam sprzeciw. - jaki, do cholery, sprzeciw, Akashi!? Chciałem krzyknąć, ale mimo wszystko, to nadal był Akashi. Na Akashiego, tak samo jak na Haruko-san, nigdy, pod żadnym pozorem się nie krzyczy.

- Dlaczego, Akashi-san?

- Taiga zajmuje się naszą rezydencją od zawsze. - Kise nie wytrzymał i zaczął się śmiać, jednak spiorunowany spojrzeniem Haruko-san, natychmiast umilkł.

- Kontynuując. - z tego co wiem, nasza gospodyni była jedyną istotą na ziemi, która z taką perfekcją ignorowała Akashiego. - Kagami-san od dzisiaj będzie się zajmował naszą rezydencją. Zrezygnuje ze swojej dotychczasowej pracy, ale nie róbcie mu z tego powodu na złość i nie bałagańcie bardziej niż zwykle. - tutaj zaszczyciła jednoznacznym spojrzeniem Kise, Satsuki, Murasakibarę, Riko i Himuro. - Po drugie, chcę ogłosić, że ostatni wolny pokój właśnie został zajęty! - w tym miejscu naprawdę energicznie zaczęła klaskać. - Już go znacie, panie Aomine Daiki, prosze, poznaj swoich lokatorów to...

- Niby co!? - zerwałem się z fotela, nie wierząc. Ten pijak, który leżał pod naszymi drzwiami. Ten sam, który spał w moim łóżku. Ten sam, który okazał się jednym z najbardziej irytujących ludzi... on ma zajmować pokój tuż obok mojego!? - Zgłaszam sprzeciw!

- Nie ma sprzeciwów, Kagami-san. Aomine-san od dzisiaj będzie podnosił reputację naszej rezydencji, a wraz z tym, ja podnoszę wam czynsz!

Nie wiem czy z tymi słowami ktokolwiek był gotowy miło przywitać Aomine Daikiego.


	2. Chapter 2

Droga mamo w Ameryce i drogi tato w niebie, radzę sobie całkiem dobrze. Mam stałą pracę, grono oddanych przyjaciół, pani wynajmująca mieszkanie jest uroczą kobietą! Dlatego nie martwcie się o mnie...  
- Aominecchi na pewno nie chciałby, by podnosiła pani czynsz! - pisk Kise przerywa ciszę, która niespodziewania zwyciężyła z nieustającym hałasem panującym w rezydencji pani Haruko.  
- Już mówisz do niego Aominecchi? - warknęła pod nosem Riko. Widocznie to był kolejny dzień, gdzie dziewczyna zamierzała zabijać wzrokiem każdego, kto się nawinie.  
- Aomine-kun, powiedz coś! Przecież to niesprawiedliwe, prawda, prawda? - rytmiczne skoki Momoi dookoła koszykarza doprowadzały mnie do irytacji.  
- Proszę, uspokójcie się. - łagodny głos Himuro kompletnie nie współgrał z chłodnym uśmiechem. Mieliśmy w domu aż cztery przerażające osoby i on zdecydowanie wpisywał się w słowo "straszny".  
- Popieram Tatsuye. - kolejny kojący głos i kolejny niepasujący do niego wyraz twarzy. Akashi. Aż ciarki przechodzą.  
- Właśnie, mili państwo, proszę o odrobinę spokoju! - pani Haruko klasnęła kilka razy, przywracając niezadowolone towarzystwo do porządku. Tylko Murasakibara i główny sprawca, Aomine, wydawali się niezainteresowani.  
- Przepraszam... - jak na komendę, wszyscy podskoczyli zaskoczeni. Znikąd wyrósł najbardziej przerażający lokator, Kuroko. - ...jednak w regulaminie zapisała pani, że niezależnie od liczby osób zamieszkujących rezydencję, nie podnosi pani ani nie obniża czynszu. - niebieskowłosy wprowadził nas w osłupienie już nie tylko swoją obecnością, ale po raz kolejny powtarzającą się przebiegłością. Nie muszę chyba wspominać, że ja tego regulaminu nie tylko nie czytałem, ale nie przypominam sobie, bym widział go na oczy. Mimo, że widniał na nim mój podpis.  
- A... - Haruko-san niemo patrzyła na dokument trzymany przez Kuroko, chyba sama zapominając o jego istnieniu. - No to... cóż... trudno! - uśmiechnęła się słodko. - Kiedy indziej podniosę wam czynsz!  
- Tak nie wolno, Haruko-san! - Takao zbiegając po schodach o mało nie doznał bliskiego kontaktu z podłogą. Jednak, z tego co mi opowiadał, posiadał niebywałą umiejętność unikania wszelkich nieprzyjemnych znajomości. Jak na zboczeńca przystało, musiał umieć szybko uciekać.  
- O! Aomine-san, nie poznałeś jeszcze. To Takao Kazunari. Pozwólcie teraz... - ostre spojrzenie kazało nam milczeć bez względu na wszystko. - ...że przedstawię was po kolei. Takao-san to bezrobotny zboczeniec.  
- Haruko-san!  
- Ta urocza dziewczyna to Momoi Satsuki, szef kuchni w pobliskiej, włoskiej restauracji.  
- Mogę ugotować ci coś pysznego, Aomine-kun. - wyszeptała uwodzicielsko różowowłosa, puszczając oczko do bardzo z siebie zadowolonego Aomine. Wkurzali mnie.  
- Tylko najpierw upewnij się, że to nie jest trujące, Aominecchi!  
- Siedź cicho, Ki-kun!  
- Dziewczyna obok Momoi-san, to Aida Riko. Nauczycielka wf w twoim dawnym liceum, Akademii Too i trener tamtejszej drużyny koszykarskiej. - Riko spojrzała wyzywająco na kpiąco uśmiechającego się Daikiego. Oni też mnie wkurzali.  
- Nasz prywatny duch to Kuroko Tetsuya, opiekun w przedszkolu. - przywitali się skinieniem głowy. To też prawie mnie wkurzyło.  
- Mężczyzna obok Kuroko-san, to Akashi Seijurou. Prezes japońskich fili Nike, z niezrozumiałych przyczyn mieszkający z nami i płacący tak samo niski czynsz, mimo horrendalnych sum na koncie. - Haruko-san, ty okropna materialistko. - Akashi-san jest też mistrzem shougi, dlatego nie popełniaj tego błędy, Aomine-san i nie zakładaj się z nim o tysiące w tą grę. Nawet, jeśli będziesz skrajnie pijany. - tu pobłażliwe spojrzenie padło na kulącego się w fotelu Kise.  
- Mogę oddać ciałem! - zaszczekał.  
- A właśnie, ten nieodpowiedzialny młodzieniec to Kise Ryuota, do niedawna fotomodel, teraz pilot linii turystycznych. Nie zwracaj uwagi na jego odmienną orientację. Z nas wszystkich przypadł mu do gustu tylko Kagami-san.  
- Proszę nie wkładać mnie do jednego worka z Kise! - zaprotestowałem. Przecież to nie moja wina, że zwykłem przyciągać odmieńców. Już sam fakt, że wytrzymuje z nimi na co dzień, dla nie jednych jest oznaką mojej świętości.  
- Aczkolwiek Kagami-san nie przejawia szczególnego zamiłowania do chłopców. -Haruko-san złośliwie wytknęła na mnie język. Okropna! Najgorsza! Czy tak zachowuje się ponad pięćdziesięcioletnia kobieta!? - Nie musisz się też za bardzo martwić, Aomine-san. My wszyscy kochamy wpieniać Kagami-sana. Jest takim słodziakiem, prawda?  
- Proszę natychmiast przestać, Haruko-san!  
- Dobrze, już dobrze. - nasza gospodyni musiała zakryć usta, by stłumić śmiech. - Kontynuując. Ten niebywale spokojny młodzieniec siedzący obok Kise-san to Himuro Tatsuya, wieczorami host, rankiem udaje bezrobotnego. Jednak proszę mi uwierzyć, że ma naprawdę dużo pieniędzy. - Himuro w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się, tym swoim wymuszonym i mrożącym krew w żyłach uśmiechem.  
- Niedaleko Himuro-san siedzi Murasakibara Atsushi. Cukiernik. Jeśli będziesz chciał go czymś przekupić nie wybieraj jenów, a słodycze. - Murasakibara nawet nie spojrzał na Aomine. W końcu ktoś, kto mnie nie wkurza. - Dziwny typ człowieka, prawda?  
- Pani jest najbardziej przekupną osobą z nas wszystkich. - ciarki przeszły po plecach, gdy Kuroko odezwał się swoim niewinnym, ale jakże sadystycznym głosem.  
- Tak, tak. Mieszka z nami jeszcze Midorima Shintarou, bardzo dobry lekarz, aczkolwiek snob. Poznasz go, gdy wróci ze swojej zmiany. - Haruko-san odchrząknęła. - I na koniec, Kagami Taiga. Najmłodszy lokator. Student, który od dzisiaj będzie wykonywał większość prac związanych z prowadzeniem rezydencji.  
- Zgłaszam sprzeciw. - Haruko-san łagodnie spojrzała na Akashiego. - Taiga robi to od zawsze. - nie wiem, czy cierpliwość Haruko-san ma jakieś granice, ale myślę, że właśnie doprowadziliśmy ją do niebezpiecznej przepaści. Nigdy nie chciałbym zobaczyć wściekłej Haruko-san.  
- To już wszyscy, czy o kimś zapomniałam? - jakby chcąc się upewnić, starsza kobieta rozejrzała się dookoła. - W takim razie...  
- Zróbmy imprezę powitalną dla Aominecchiego! - krzyknął Kise, zeskakując z fotela. Nawet ja przyjąłem jego pomysł bez sprzeciwów. Jedyne, co lubiliśmy wszyscy bez wyjątków, to dobrze się bawić. No, może z małym wyjątkiem, ale o nim... o nim później.  
Droga mamo w Ameryce i drogi tato w niebie, mam nadzieję, że nigdy nie zobaczycie tego, co ja właśnie widzę. Moi oddani przyjaciele nie są tacy zawsze. Zwykle są porządnymi obywatelami, a ich zawody wynikając jedynie z chęci uczciwego życia. Dlatego...  
- Satsu, proszę, nie rzygaj na kanapę! Nie będę umiał tego doprać!  
- Riko-chan, proszę natychmiast odłóż ten nóż! Nie, nie możesz bezkarnie próbować zabić Satsu!  
- Akashi-kun... proszę... nie rób tego...  
- Kise, puszczaj mnie! Muszę zatrzymać Murasakibarę przed zjedzeniem szkła!  
- Haruko-san! Haruko-san! Nie możesz spać na podłodze!  
- Kise, powiedziałem, żebyś mnie puścił!  
- Tatsuya, błagam, pomóż mi, a nie oglądasz kreskówki...  
- Akashi-kun, to nie jest zabawne! Nie wolno torturować Takao!  
- Takao! Przynajmniej spróbuj udawać, ze ci to przeszkadza!  
- Kuroko... gdzie jest Kuroko?  
- Czy ktoś tutaj mógłby mi pomóc!?  
- Kise, puszczaj ty mnie wreszcie!  
Drogi tato w niebie, jeśli to widzisz, proszę, nie myśl źle o moich znajomych. Każdemu czasem zdarza się być pijanym, prawda?  
- Aomine, czy mógłbyś łaskawie znów nie leżeć przed drzwiami? Przynajmniej połóż się w środku.  
Droga mamo w Ameryce, śpij spokojnie i niech nie nękają cię zmartwienia o mnie. Radzę sobie bardzo dobrze.  
- Czy ktoś mi może powiedzieć, co tu się dzieje? - Midorima. Odetchnąłem z ulgą. Wrócił wyjątek od reguły. Jedyny, który nie kocha się bawić. Stojąc w drzwiach patrzył swoim zirytowanym wzrokiem to na mnie i na klejącego się do moich pleców Kise, to na leżącego w przejściu Aomine, to na zgraje pijaków panoszącą się w salonie. - Kagami... - zaczął, biorąc głęboki oddech. - Dlaczego po raz kolejny zgodziłeś się otworzyć im barek? Czy nie po to dawałem ci klucz, żebyś tego nie robił?  
- Ale... ale Riko-chan chciała zdobyć barek tasakiem... - wydukałem, modląc się w duchu, by Midorima nie zostawiał mnie samego.  
- Chciałbym powiedzieć: "pij piwo, które sobie nawarzyłeś", jednakże... Jednakże nie jestem aż tak okrutnym człowiekiem. - zielonowłosy majestatycznie poprawił okulary na nosie, podwinął rękawy i wziął się do roboty. W niespodziewanie zawrotnym tempie rozszalała brygada grzecznie poszła spać do swoich łóżek.  
- Ty zajmij się tym pod drzwiami... - Midorima machnął ręką, wlokąc po schodach Takao. Westchnąłem. "To już drugi raz w przeciągu naszej znajomości, Aomine, kiedy muszę zabierać cię spod drzwi." - pomyślałem, ale gdy chciałem podnieś koszykarza, ten otworzył oczy.  
- Jeśli możesz wstać, to radź sobie sam, głupku. - warknąłem.  
- Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie. - powiedział i wydał mi się dziwnie trzeźwy.  
- To jakieś dziwne hobby, żeby leżeć przed drzwiami? - mruknąłem pod nosem, ale kiedy zignorował moją cichą próbę zaczepki, nie mogłem się powstrzymać od dodania głośniej: - O jakie pytanie ci niby chodzi?  
- Dlaczego mi pomogłeś? - i głos, i oczy Aomine były zupełnie inne, niż dotychczas. Choć nie znaliśmy się długo, to ani razu w ciągu dnia nie pokazał nikomu tej swojej... miłej i łagodnej strony. Wiem to, bo obserwowałem go bardzo dokładnie. - Przecież nie wiedziałeś, że jestem Aomine Daiki. - przymknął powieki. Chyba zacząłem rozumieć. Kiedy był pijany robił się sentymentalny? Muszę zapamiętać, żeby któregoś dnia to wykorzystać.  
- Bo potrzebowałeś pomocy. - żachnąłem się. - A teraz, jeśli możesz sam wstać, to wstawaj i mnie nie denerwuj. - odwróciłem się i odszedłem parę kroków, ale kiedy ten wkurzający idiota nawet się nie poruszył... no, przecież nie mogłem go tak zostawić. - Wstawaj. - mruknąłem, podając mu dłoń, a kiedy ją przyjął, przerzucając jego ramię przez własne.  
- Jesteście dziwnymi ludźmi... - uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. - Chciałbym z wami zostać...  
Dlaczego koszykarz MBI tutaj jest? I dlaczego wydaje mi się teraz tak bardzo zagubiony? I właściwie dlaczego zaprzątam tym sobie głowę!?


	3. Chapter 3

- Nie będzie ci przeszkadzało, jeśli będę mówił do Ciebie Taiga? - zapytał, siadając na mojej kanapie. Dlaczego nie poprowadziłem go do jego pokoju? Nawet takich irytujących ludzi jak Aomine nie zostawiam w potrzebie, a przecież w jego pokoju nie było nawet futonu.

- Wychowałem się w Ameryce więc nie widzę w tym nic dziwnego, ale... - zawahałem się. Wymieniłem z nim krótkie spojrzenie, po czym szybko uciekałem oczyma do kilku równych rzędów pościeli. Przecież wybranie jednej jest takie czasochłonne... - ...do innych nie mówisz po imieniu. - czy mój głos zrobił się niespodziewanie piskliwy? I dlaczego zabrzmiało to tak idiotycznie. Nie zrozumcie mnie źle. Człowiek, którego podziwiam od kilku lat, siedzi na mojej kanapie, pije z mojej szklanki i pyta, czy nie mógłby do mnie mówić pierwszym imieniem. Oczywiście, że czuję się dziwnie! Co prawda, to jeszcze nie powód, żeby piszczeć...

- Bo inni mnie nie obchodzą.

Zakrztusiłem się powietrzem. I prawie trzeba by było mnie reanimować, gdybym nie przypomniał sobie, że potrzebuję tlenu do życia. Czasami każdy ma prawo zapomnieć o oddychaniu.

- C-co? - rzuciłem pościel obok Aomine, ale kiedy zobaczyłem, jak niezdarnie zabiera się za owlekanie kołdry, po prostu mu ją wyrwałem z rąk. - Wszyscy w tym domu są kalekami. I to kalekami największego kalibru. Riko nie potrafi sama sobie zaparzyć zwykłej, europejskiej herbaty. Kuroko kilka razy poparzył się przy zalewaniu zupki z paczki. Momoi wypadła z okna, gdy usiłowała je umyć, na domiar złego zamiast poprawić jego stan, tylko dodała mi roboty. Akashi nie umie sam sobie zmienić żarówki czy przybić gwoździa do ściany. W ogóle lepiej nie dawać mu żadnych narzędzi, bo zrobi krzywdę sobie i otoczeniu. Murasakibara chyba nie wie czemu ludzie ścierają kurze z mebli, a przecież jest uczulony na kurz! Midorima nie rozumie dlaczego rzeczy wyjęte z pralki od razu nie są wyprasowane, a jego postawić przy żelazku! Spaliłby dom! Himuro nie zna definicji porządku. Zostawiłem go samego na dwa dni i już nie dało się przejść przez jego pokój! Takao umarłby w smrodzie własnych rzeczy lub zostałby bankrutem, gdybym nie robił mu prania. O Kise nawet nie wspomnę... za niego to najlepiej wszystko zrobić. Przestraszyłem się, że zlew wybuchnie, gdy zobaczyłem go myjącego naczynia. Już nie wspomnę o stanie tych naczyń... - westchnąłem ciężko i dopiero gdy złożoną w kostkę kołdrę i poduszki wygładziłem na kanapie, zdałem sobie sprawę, że mówię to głośno. Przez chwilę miałem ochotę uciec, ale... to przecież mój pokój! Nie mam dokąd uciekać! - Sorr-...

- O mnie też będziesz dbał? - nasze spojrzenia znów się skrzyżowały i nie wiedzieć czemu, po plecach przeszedł mi elektryzujący dreszcz. Oczy Aomine były... wściekłość mieszała się w nich z radością.

- To nie tak, że o nich dbam, bo chcę! - jak najszybciej odwróciłem się od niego z zamiarem poszukania pidżamy. - Oni są życiowym kalekami. Przecież...

- ...nie mogę ich zostawić? - wyczułem w głosie Aomine sarkazm i kpinę. Nie zrobiło mi się głupio. Pewnie gdyby to nie był Aomine Daiki, zrobiłoby mi się okropnie głupio, ale... ale to był Aomine Daiki, mój idol z czasów licealnych. Dlatego jedyne, co poczułem, to pulsujący ból.

- Kup sobie futon, bo nie zamierzam gościć cię co noc. - warknąłem. Próbowałem być miły. Próbowałem z nim normalnie rozmawiać. To on nie chciał. - A co do twojego pytania, nie obchodzi mnie, jak będziesz do mnie mówił, ale nie potrzebuję od ciebie żadnych wyróżnień. - to był pierwszy raz w moim życiu, gdy zrobiło mi się za bardzo przykro, by się rozgniewać i zacząć krzyczeć.

- To prawda, że mnie podziwiasz? – zapytał, za co byłem mu dziwnie wdzięczny. Zastanawiam się, dlaczego teraz taki jestem. Może to przez późną porę albo przez zmęczenie? Nie. Nie byłem zmęczony. Przywykłem do małej ilości snu, zresztą, obudziłem się popołudniu więc to na pewno nie to.

- Podziwiam to, jak grasz w kosza, nie ciebie. – i zastanawiam się, dlaczego go okłamywałem. Przecież byłem nim zafascynowany. Znałem wszystkie jego najlepsze odpowiedzi w mediach, zanim się obejrzałem śledziłem jego życie. Kochałem to, jak gra w kosza, uwielbiałem to, z jaką lekkością radził sobie z każdym zarzutem dziennikarzy. Czułem, że jesteśmy podobni i może to mnie do niego najbardziej przyciągało.

- Grasz? – przerwał ciszę.

- Gram.

- Jesteś dobry?

- Najlepszy. – rozumiałem doskonale zadziorny i wyzywający uśmiech Aomine.

- Idziemy grać?

Nie obchodziło mnie, że jest moim idolem. Przekreśliłem Aomine jako idola z chwilą, gdy znalazłem go pod drzwiami. Nie. Przekreśliłem go teraz, gdy wszedłem na boisko i usłyszałem dźwięk piłki uderzającej o asfalt. Teraz Aomine Daiki był cholernie trudnym przeciwnikiem, z którym chciałem wygrać. Mogłem w końcu pozbyć się tych dziwnych, obcych dla mnie uczuć. Rozdarcia, niepewności, bólu, wstydu. To koniec, Aomine Daiki. Nie jesteś już autorytetem. Jesteś… osobą, którą chcę pokonać.

-Komuś braknie powietrza? – rzucił, przez co od razu się wyprostowałem. Nie przegram z nim. Nie przegram. Nie przegram z nim tak, jak przegrywałem. Nie przez to, że z wyczerpania trzęsą mi się nogi. Nie przez to, że z wycieńczenia ledwo łapie oddech. Wolałbym zostać zmiażdżony punktami, niż przegrać jak skończony słabeusz!

- Niczego mi nie braknie! – wrzasnąłem, atakując. Ominąć. Jedynie, co musiałem zrobić, to go ominąć. I gdyby tylko to mi się udało… wtedy od razu bym skoczył i wsadził tą przeklętą piłkę do kosza. Jednak Aomine znał każdy mój ruch. Zanim skręciłem ciałem w prawo, on już blokował mi drogę. Zanim skręciłem w lewo, on już był gotowy do odebrania mi piłki. Szybki. Cholernie szybki. To było to… to rozgrzewające, wspaniałe uczucie.

Wygrać.

Uśmiech się poszerzał. I ból przestawał się liczyć. Ważny był tylko asfalt, uderzanie piłki, szybkie kroki pozbawione rytmu i cel. Jedynym celem był kosz. Na wyciągnięcie ręki. Widziałem go za szerokim ramieniem.

Wygrać.

Czy można to jakoś nazwać? Rozpychało płuca, przyśpieszało bicie serca, rwało mięśnie. Ciało nie było istotne. Wszystko było przyjemne. I nie znałem definicji zmęczenia.

Nogi się pode mną załamały. Kolana i dłonie zderzyły się z twardą nawierzchnią. Nie mogłem wygrać. Nie teraz. Muszę stać się silniejszy. Jeszcze silniejszy. Silniejszy.

- Nieźle. – chwyciłem jego rękę, teraz to on musiał pomagać mi iść. – Całkiem dobrze skaczesz, ale twój talent jest większy od limitu twojego ciała.

Słońce już wschodziło, gdy szliśmy spoceni, wykończeni… szczęśliwi. Obudziła się we mnie dziecięca fascynacja. I przypomniałem sobie, dlaczego kochałem styl gry Aomine.

- Zawsze gdy grałeś, robiłeś to tak, jakbyś żył by grać w koszykówkę. Uwielbiałem to, bo od kiedy pierwszy raz zagrałem… czułem to samo. Chciałem tylko grać, więcej, lepiej. Pokonywać nowych przeciwników i czuć to wszystko mocniej. Dlatego cię podziwiałem. – uśmiechnąłem się. Łańcuchy pękły. Już nic nie mogło mnie zatrzymać. – Chcę zostać strażakiem, ale nigdy więcej nie chcę zapomnieć o koszykówce. – ustałem. Aomine przyglądał mi uważnie. – Postanowiłem! Pokonam tych wszystkich najlepszych w kosza kolesi, a gdy okrzykną mnie mistrzem, rzucę to wszystko i zostanę genialnym strażakiem! – roześmiałem się. Śmiałem się jak ostatni wariat i nawet jakiś starszy mężczyzna groził na mnie z okna, ale ja… ja nie mogłem przestać.

- Dobry plan, Taiga.

Nigdy nie spodziewałem się, że zobaczę leżącego obok mnie, półnagiego mężczyznę. W moim łóżku. Mężczyznę.

- Aomine. – warknąłem raz. Nic. – Aomine. – drugi. Nie drgnął. – Aomine. – trzeci. O nie, nie dam ci smacznie spać i chrapać mi do ucha. – Aomine! – wrzasnąłem, a on ze zdziwienia spadł z łóżka.

- Co się drzesz? – zamarudził, masując obolałe ucho. – Pali się, czy jak? – mruczał pod nosem, próbując znów wgramolić się do mojego łóżka.

- Kanapa. – wskazałem mu drogę przez pokój.

- Czy właśnie wydałeś mi komendę, jakbym był twoim psem? – zapytał, sam nie do końca wierząc w to, co usłyszał.

- Kanapa. – powtórzyłem z naciskiem.

- Weź przestań. Idź spać. – on mnie… totalnie olał. I wtulił twarz w moją poduszkę, leżąc na moim łóżku i przykrywając się moją kołdrą. Rządził się!

- Jest prawie południe. Wstawiaj. – zepchnąłem go, ale ten parszywiec ma refleks i pociągnął mnie za sobą. Zaczęliśmy turlać się po podłodze i okładać pięściami jak mali chłopcy, którzy nie potrafią inaczej załatwiać swoich spraw.

- Leżysz! – zakrzyknął tryumfalnie, przyciskając moje ramiona do dywanu. – Wygrałem. Łóżko jest moje. – gdy chciał wstać, podciąłem mu nogi i zaczęło się od nowa. Kilka razy uderzyłem się o kanapę, a może to był stolik lub drzwi? Zainteresowałem się tym, w co uderzamm dopiero wtedy, gdy zderzyłem się z czyjąś nogą.

- Kagamicchi… Aominecchi… co wy właściwie robicie? – Kise stał w otwartych drzwiach, patrząc na mnie - który właśnie leży pod Aomine z palcami w jego ustach i na Aomine – który właśnie leży nade mną o mało nie wydłubując mi oczu. – Ja… zdradzasz mnie, Kagamicchi! – pisnął płaczliwie, całą swoją siłą zrzucając ze mnie Aomine. Naprawdę nie wiedziałem, czy tylko żartował, czy był zupełnie poważny. – Kagamicchi! – zawołał, a jego twarz znalazła się jakoś niebezpiecznie blisko mojej. – Nie możesz polubić Aominecchiego bardziej, niż mnie! Musisz się mną zajmować! – to egoistyczny podejście było aż za bardzo w jego stylu.

- Weź mnie tak nie strasz, Kise. Prawie pomyślałem, że ty naprawdę robisz mi jakąś dziwną scenę zazdrości. – ulga była zbyt cudowna, by nie zacząć się nią rozkoszować.

- Zejdź na ziemie, Taiga. Kto nam zrobi żarcie? – Kise prawie spiorunował wzrokiem Aomine, a może tylko mi się tak zdawało?

- Taiga? – wypomniał kąśliwie pod nosem, robiąc obrażoną minę. - Dlaczego Taiga?

- Bo tak. - rzuciłem, już trochę zirytowany zachowaniem blondyna. - Wszyscy się obudzili, Kise?

- Chyba... - obraził się.

- To idź obudź dla mnie tych, co się nie obudzili. Czas zrobić obiad. - "Czas przestać zajmować się tylko Aomine."- dodałem w myślach.

- Poczekaj, Kise. - koszykarz MBI minął mnie, nawet nie patrząc w moją stronę. - Pójdę z tobą obudzić resztę. - dlaczego nabrałem do ich zachowania podejrzeń?


End file.
